timboxfandomcom-20200214-history
September 2013 (Facebook)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. 1st - 12:30pm Once again, here is Samurai Jack (who is my kind of guy, a time-flung warrior prince of Medieval Japan, my cartoon hero, my favorite cartoon samurai as well as my main Asian man (if only AVATAR’s Jake Sully (Sam Worthington) can count as my main blue man)) standing alongside one of his fans, yours truly, Timothy McKenzie, the real Timbox, in Hollywood, California. Here, Samurai Jack and I, along with my brother Scott, are standing outside Grauman’s Chinese Theatre ( aka TCL Chinese Theatre) in Hollywood, California. : Comment (5:41pm): Are you friends with "HIM" from the Powerpuff Girls by any chance? That bum owes me money. : Timbox (8:19pm): HIM from the Powerpuff Girls? You mean that evil red guy. : Comment (8:32pm): Yup. 1st - 8:09pm Oh boy! I am totally a huge fan of the pre-2012 pre-CGI 2d animation work of Genndy Tartakovsky, my animation idol and hero. In fact, my two favorite cartoons are by him: Dexter’s Lab being my favorite comedic cartoon, and Samurai Jack being my favorite action cartoon! And someday, I would love to pay homage to this guy and his 2d animation work in ways best suited to his talent and genius, possibly with Dexter’s Odyssey, a gigantic dinosaur-infused multi-part live action/animated epic blockbuster of mine! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dg_PusyMNUY 2nd - 3:15pm I may have had Autism, but I am not trying to be an annoyingly obsessive creeper or an annoyingly obsessive monster with a severe Asian fetish, nor am I trying to be a racist or a bigot or an extremist like some certain 21st century youths like Adam Lanza or James Holmes...it is just that I may be an adventurer on certain things like movies, cartoons or dinosaurs, but I do not know what to say about such. Plus, it is not just I just like Asian people nor do I just like Asian martial arts or Japanese samurai swordplay or whatever, I just wanted to learn about or explore different cultures and histories from around the world other than our own American/Western culture or history. That is all. (Note: This post was quickly deleted about five minutes later.) 3rd - 3:33pm Like I have said before and before, I am sure that I am very familiar with Dee Dee's friends … …and needless to say, I always wanted to cast her Asian friend Lee Lee as one of the main characters in as well as the real star and heroine (before you guys can ever say ‘Mulan’!) of my gigantic multi-part big screen live action/animated ‘Genndy Tartakovsky cartoon characters n’ dinosaurs' epic, Dexter’s Odyssey (and possibly Dexter, Dee Dee, and Dee Dee's other friend Mee Mee). 3rd - 5:46pm According to Tuco (Eli Wallach) from Sergio Leone’s The Good, the Bad and the Ugly, which stars Clint Eastwood as the Man with No Name, aka Blondie, there are two types of peoples in the world: A) Those with bullets (or loaded guns) and B) Those who dig I would rather dig dinosaur bones out of the rock than load any gun or firearm. 3rd - 5:47pm Mark Tuco's words from The Good, the Bad and the Ugly: "When you have to shoot, shoot. Don't talk." Does that mean any of us won't talk so much and rather talk mainly with action just like the Man with No Name or Samurai Jack? 5th - 3:33pm ILM’s CGI T-Rex Test for Steven Spielberg’s Jurassic Park (1993) In other words, the very test footage that changed even Hollywood moviemaking forever and ever and ever! (In the 90s, to say the least!) Out you go, Stop Mo! 6th - 7:19pm Dexter: We will send Lord Mandark the Enemy a message: that he cannot TAKE whatever he wants; And THAT HE CANNOT TAKE AWAY OUR FREEDOM OR THE WORLD!! Dexter/Lee Lee/Dee Dee/Mee Mee (screaming altogether): YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! This is a fan art of mine depicting a Braveheart-esque scene where Dexter the Boy Genius, his sister Dee Dee, and Dee Dee's two ethnic friends Lee Lee (Asian) and Mee Mee (African American) rallies an unseen heroic group to battle Mandark (an arch-rival neighbor of Dexter the Boy Genius gone evil and powerful) and his army of evil to decide the future of the world of toons, humans, and dinosaurs. So do you think this scene is epic and powerful and Braveheart-esque to you guys or what? And are Dexter and the girls (Dee Dee Mee Mee and Lee Lee) looking as if they are rallying a heroic group to battle a la Mel "William Wallace" Gibson in Braveheart? 6th - 9:26pm What would be the requirements for a far richer and far more sophisticated vision for a big Hollywood dinosaur-themed action adventure fantasy like Jurassic Park? 6th - 10:32pm While Dee Dee and her friends Mee Mee and Lee Lee (animated by Genndy Tartakovsky for a Dexter's Laboratory episode called G.I.R.L. Squad) are trashing their neighborhood in search for a neighborhood criminal, Dee Dee's Asian friend Lee Lee picks up a little house cat and says "He could be a 'cat burglar'" and runs off, while a much bigger cat, a pencil test of the dreaded tiger Shere Khan (animated not by Genndy Tartakovsky but by Milt Kahl for Disney's Jungle Book), thinks Lee Lee's cat burglar joke is an "element of surprise"! 7th - 8:12pm Whether my ‘Genndy Tartakovsky cartoon characters n’ dinosaurs tale’ Dexter’s Odyssey—about the epic journey of Dexter the Boy Genius, his sister Dee Dee and her two ethnic friends Mee Mee and Lee Lee through a world of humans, cartoon characters like them and dinosaurs, on a quest to stop Mandark (an arch-rival neighbor of Dexter gone evil and powerful like The Lord of the Rings' Sauron) from enslaving the world—can be a fun dinosaur-themed fantasy story for children and/or teenagers, or simultaneously a long, complex, adult and/or extremely challenging epic story on a very grand scale, either way or simultaneously both, Dexter’s Odyssey shall hopefully be someday considered one of, or if not, the greatest story (novel, film and/or both) ever told and written in this twenty-first century. But we should see about that. 10th - 6:57am Let's hope that my 'Genndy Tartakovsky cartoon characters n' dinosaurs' tale, 'Dexter's Odyssey' may probably be the Roger Rabbit Effect's biggest, grandest and most ambitious attempt to emulate the Epic Movie genre--battle scenes and all. (Given that I've wanted to ingeniously integrate 2D hand drawn Genndy Tartakovsky-style cartoon characters as well as photorealistic CGI creatures (dinosaurs) into real-life sequences and environments in what I'm hoping for an epic story told on an epic scale, scope and grandeur) 10th - 5:54pm What if the live action/animated cartoon mixture (especially one employing the Who Framed Roger Rabbit Effect of Medium Blending or even possibly with Genndy Tartakovsky-style cartoon characters(?)) is given a unique and grand-scale twist by emulating the epic movie genre or being bolted to some kind of epic story told on an epic scale, scope, and grandeur? And if so, would it be difficult and tricky a risk for the live action and animated cartoon hybrid (especially one in the seamless manner of 1988’s Who Framed Roger Rabbit) to even emulate the epic movie genre—battle scenes, controversial subject matter, and all? Comment (7:11pm): What if you crossed over Who Framed Roger Rabbit with Ben Hur? Timbox (7:17pm): Well, crossing over qualities of the likes of Roger Rabbit and other live action/animated films with qualities of the likes of Ben Hur and other epics may be a strange and daring move, would it? 11th - 3:41pm Today, we shall commemorate the memories of those nearly three thousand folks who were tragically brought down on a tragic Tuesday morning September 11, 2001, which is a dozen years ago. The world will never be the same again. And never will be for the rest of our human history. Comment (5:11pm): what was this Timbox (5:42pm): 12 years ago, it was the day the World Trade Center's Twin Towers went down. Comment (6:00pm): Wait, that happened today? Comment (6:13pm): oh yeah dude weren't you watching the news? Timbox (6:46pm): Yes. I did. Timbox (7:24pm): No it's not! The 9/11 Attacks are real and tragic! Comment (6:29am): i dont get it why would they lie to us about this??? #confused Category:Facebook Category:2013